


Shinachiku Hilang!

by uritaeyeon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, F/M, Family, konoha dibuat heboh mak
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:19:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6683659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uritaeyeon/pseuds/uritaeyeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Headcanon/Satu Konoha gempar! Ada apa gerangan? Anak semata wayang hokage hilang! Putra tunggal kesayangan Kepala Rumah Sakit hilang! Sepuluh orang ANBU dan beberapa jounin langsung dikerahkan untuk mencari bocah itu ke seluruh sudut desa. Shinachiku, kau di mana?/"Cepat sana pergi! Shinachiku dalam bahaya!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shinachiku Hilang!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto adalah hasil karya Kishimoto Masashi. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya dapat. Fanfic ini hanya untuk kesenangan semata.
> 
> Warning: Headcanon, OOC, typo.
> 
> A/N: anggap chapter 699 dan 700 tak pernah terjadi.

Bocah berumur enam tahun itu merenggut kesal. Ia menggembungkan pipinya. Pipinya yang sudah tembam semakin tembam saja. Ia menghentakkan kakinya kesal. Tak peduli pada ibunya yang sekarang sedang berkacak pinggang di hadapannya, Shinachiku berbalik dan berlari menuju kamarnya.

"Shinachiku!" seru Sakura. Ia memijat keningnya yang mendadak pegal. Putra tunggalnya itu kenapa akhir-akhir ini menjadi rewel? Padahal dua bulan lagi ia akan dimasukkan ke akademi ninja.

Sakura mendudukkan dirinya di sofa ruang tengah. Ia mengusap wajahnya lelah. Baru juga ia akan mengambil buku kedokteran miliknya, pintu utama kediaman Uzumaki itu terbuka. Terdengar suara yang sudah tak ia dengarkan seharian ini, " _Tadaima_!"

"Sakura- _chan_ , tumben aku tak melihat Shinachiku. Di mana jagoan kecilku itu hm?" tanya Naruto sembari melepas jubah hokagenya. Ia menyampirkan jubahnya itu di sofa dan langsung duduk di samping Sakura. Ia menatap wajah istrinya yang terlihat lelah.

Pria berumur 26 tahun itu mengusap kepala istrinya lembut. "Kenapa? Ada masalah di rumah sakit?" tanya Naruto berusaha tak menyinggung perasaan istrinya.

Istri dari hokage ketujuh itu menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu suaminya. "Aku lelah. Aku baru pulang dari rumah sakit. Aku menitipkan Shinachiku di rumah Karin, kan. Ketika aku menjemputnya ia terlihat kesal dan terus cemberut."

Wanita cantik bersurai merah muda itu terdiam sebentar. Mengambil napas.

"Lalu?" tanya Naruto sembari mengusap bahu istrinya.

"Setelah mandi, ia ngotot ingin makan _ramen_. Awalnya aku hanya menasihatinya secara baik-baik—anak kecil jangan dulu makan _ramen_ , kau tahu. Namun sepertinya ia masih kesal waktu mainnya terganggu, jadi ia tetap ngotot. Aku yang memang masih pusing dengan urusan di rumah sakit tanpa sadar memarahinya. Ia pun ngambek dan langsung masuk kamar," Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap suaminya, "kemudian kau datang."

Naruto mendengus pelan. Ia tersenyum samar. "Sudah sana mandi dulu. Aku yang akan mengurusnya, oke?"

Sakura tersenyum. Ia mengangguk dan pergi menuju kamar mandi.

Pahlawan Konoha itu merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku akibat rapat seharian ini. Ia berdiri dan berjalan pelan menuju kamar anaknya. Pintu kayu itu ia buka sedikit dan kepalanya menyembul ke dalam. "Shinachiku?" tanyanya.

Naruto tersenyum saat mendapati anaknya ternyata sudah tidur. Sepertinya Shinachiku terlalu lelah bermain sehingga jatuh tertidur sampai tidak sempat makan. Ia mengusap surai pirang yang sama seperti dirinya itu.

"Uh, jagoan ayah. Harusnya makan dulu, jangan langsung tidur." Satu kecupan mendarat di dahi anak itu. Naruto mengangkat tubuh sang jagoan kecilnya dan membenarkan posisi tidur anaknya. Ia menarik selimut lembut itu sampai sebatas dada Shinachiku. Lampu ruangan itu ia matikan dan digantikan dengan lampu tidur yang tak terlalu redup.

Ayah muda itu pun berdiri pelan-pelan, berusaha tak membuat sang anak terbangun. Setelah itu, ia berjalan keluar dari kamar sang anak dan menutup pintu kamar dengan gantungan kunai di depannya itu perlahan.

"Selamat tidur jagoan kecilku."

**X.x.X**

Bau masakan masuk begitu saja ke indera pembau anak manis itu. Ia yang cukup terganggu dengan harum masakan yang menggugah selera itu pun mulai membuka matanya dan mengucek matanya beberapa kali. Bocah berumur enam tahun itu menguap sebelum akhirnya turun dari tempat tidurnya dan merapikan kasurnya. Kemudian, pintu kamarnya ia buka.

" _Ohayou_ ," ujarnya masih setengah sadar. Ia tutup mulutnya saat menguap dan langsung berjalan begitu saja ke meja makan. Shinachiku akan duduk di kursinya kalau saja ayahnya tidak segera menggendong tubuhnya. "Eits, cuci muka dan sikat gigi dulu."

"Hmm," gumam Shinachiku tak jelas. Naruto tersenyum geli melihatnya. Ia menuntun anak satu-satunya itu berjalan ke kamar mandi. Sesampainya di sana ia menyiapkan kursi kecil untuk pijakan sang anak lalu menyuruh anaknya naik. Sembari menunggu anaknya cuci muka dan menyikat gigi, ia sibuk merapikan rambut Shinachiku yang berantakan.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Naruto retoris. Shinachiku mengangguk malas. "Sudah, Ayah."

"Oke, kita langsung ke meja makan," Naruto pun menggendong putranya dan membawa ke meja makan. Ia mendudukan Shinachiku di samping dirinya.

Bocah kecil itu menundukkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Masih mengantuk?" tanya Sakura sembari menyiapkan sarapan sang anak.

Dengan gemas, Shinachiku mengangkat kepalanya dan memanyunkan bibirnya. "Aku lapar~"

Naruto mengacak rambut anaknya. "Makanya, suruh siapa kemarin langsung tidur," Naruto menyodorkan dua potong sandwich pada Shinachiku.

Shinachiku mengambil salah satu sandwich itu dan bersiap memakannya sebelum akhirnya berhenti. Ia menatap tak suka pada makanan yang dipegangnya. "Ibu, ada sayurannya."

Sembari memakan rotinya, Sakura menimpali ucapan sang anak, "Hanya selada dan tomat. Ibu menambahkan keju di dalamnya. Sudahlah, lagipula tidak pahit kok."

Bocah Uzumaki itu dengan terpaksa memakan sandwich buatan ibunya. Rasanya sih enak, hanya saja ia sama seperti anak kecil lainnya. Susah makan sayur. Setelah habis memakan satu potong sandwich, ia berhenti dan menatap kedua orang tuanya bergantian.

"Ayah, Ibu."

Naruto dan Sakura yang memang sedang mengobrol pun menghentikan obrolan mereka. Kini mereka arahkan seluruh atensi mereka pada putra kecil mereka satu-satunya itu. "Kenapa, sayang?" tanya Sakura.

"Apa hari ini kalian juga sibuk?" tanya Shinachiku penuh harap. Ia memandang kedua orang tuanya dengan mata berkaca-kaca—ia memang terkadang suka berlebihan.

Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya. Berpikir mengenai jadwalnya hari ini. "Sepertinya ... tidak. Ibu akan di rumah seharian. Tapi sepertinya ayahmu tetap di kantor, sayang," balas Sakura.

"Ah, menyebalkan!" seru Shinachiku lucu sembari kembali menjatuhkan kepalanya ke meja. Pipinya ia gembungkan tanda sedang kesal.

Naruto yang melihat kelakuan anaknya hanya dapat tersenyum geli. Ia mengangkat tubuh anak itu dan mendudukkannya di pangkuannya. Mulutnya ia dekatkan ke telinga sang anak dan berbisik, "Ayah akan berusaha pulang cepat hari ini. Bagaimana?"

Shinachiku langsung memasang wajah gembira. Ia menoleh cepat. "Sungguh?"

"Iya, jagoan kecil ayah," timpal sang hokage muda itu sembari menciumi pipi anaknya.

"Yeay!" seru bocah itu gembira. Ia mengambil sandwich bagiannya dan mulai kembali memakannya tanpa protes.

"Kalau begitu apa ayah bisa pulang siang? Aku ingin kita bertiga berjalan-jalan di sore hari," pinta Shinachiku sembari tetap mengunyah.

Naruto dan Sakura saling berpandangan kemudian tersenyum geli. "Kenapa tidak? Bukan begitu, Naruto?"

"Apapun untuk Uzumaki Shinachiku!"

"Yeay!"

"Shina, makannya hati-hati."

"Iya, Bu!"

**X.x.X**

Semua bermula dari sini.

Shinachiku sedang sibuk bermain dengan puzzlenya ketika Sakura duduk menghampirinya di karpet. "Shina."

"Iya, Bu," respon bocah itu sembari tetap bermain dengan mainannya.

"Mau bantu ibu tidak?" tawar Sakura penuh harap.

Bocah pirang itu berhenti bermain dan menatap ibunya. "Bantu apa?"

"Sekarang, kan sudah jam makan siang, mau tidak antarkan bekal ibu kepada ayah?" tanya Sakura lembut, "ibu mau ke rumah Bibi Ino agak lama. Dan ibu rasa ayahmu juga tidak keberatan jika kau makan di sana bersamanya. Bagaimana?"

Netra dengan iris hijau cerah itu mengerjap beberapa kali. "Ibu masak apa?"

"Sushi!" jawab Sakura dengan gembira, "kau suka, kan?"

Senyum lebar tersungging di bibir anak itu. "Suka! Jadi aku akan makan siang bersama ayah di kantor hokage?"

"Yup!" Sakura menyerahkan kotak makanan untuk dua orang yang paling ia sayangi itu pada anaknya. Ia membereskan puzzle Shinachiku sebelum akhirnya mereka berdua berangkat bersama. Di persimpangan jalan mereka berpisah. Sakura ke rumah Ino sedangkan Shinachiku lurus menuju kantor hokage.

Shinachiku menatap kotak makan di tangannya dengan lapar. Tapi ia sendiri tidak berani memakannya, ia ingin makan siang bersama ayahnya di sana. Ketika gedung hokage sudah terlihat di depan sana, kaki mungilnya pun segera berlari.

Ia melewati penjaga yang berada di gerbang gedung hokage begitu saja. Namun, ketika ia sudah sampai di gedung hokage, ia hanya bisa terdiam. Pasalnya, ia lupa di mana kantor ayahnya tersebut.

"Lho? Shina- _kun_?"

Kepala itu menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Tampaklah seorang wanita muda dengan warna rambut merah terang menghampirinya dan berjongkok menyamakan tinggi dengannya. "Sedang apa di sini?"

Shinachiku mengangkat kotak makanan yang ia bawa. "Mengantar makan siang untuk ayahku. Bibi Karin, bisa tolong antarkan aku ke kantor ayah?" tanya Shinachiku manis.

"Tentu saja bisa. Ayo sini," wanita berkacamata itu pun menggenggam tangan Shinachiku yang bebas, "tapi ayahmu sedang rapat. Tadi Bibi juga habis dari sana. Ruangannya kosong."

Shinachiku menghela napas panjang. "Apa rapat ayah akan lama?"

Karin mengangkat bahunya. "Entahlah. Apa mau Bibi temani?"

Anak itu refleks menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak perlu. Aku akan menunggu ayah di sini sendirian saja." Tepat ketika Shinachiku berkata begitu, mereka berdua telah sampai di depan kantor hokage. Karin membuka pintu kayu itu dan menuntun anak itu untuk duduk di kursi hokage. Ia tersenyum kecil. "Nah, kalau begitu Bibi pergi dulu ya. _Jaa_ , Shina- _kun_!"

" _Jaa_ , Bibi Karin!" balas Shinachiku sembari melambaikan tangannya. Setelah itu, hanya ada Shinachiku sendiri di ruangan itu. Anak itu menghela napas bosan. Meskipun ia sendiri yang berkata akan menunggu ayahnya, layaknya anak kecil lainnya, nyatanya semenit hanya duduk diam menunggu pun ia sama sekali tak tahan.

Ia mulai berputar-putar dengan kursi ayahnya, membuka berkas-berkas yang sudah disusun rapi oleh Naruto, menggambari kertas kosong yang terdapat di meja itu, sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk memakan bekalnya karena lapar.

"Semoga ayah cepat selesai," ujarnya sembari mengambil potongan cumi dengan sumpitnya.

Oke, sekarang semuanya benar-benar dimulai.

**X.x.X**

Naruto merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku. Duduk di kursi selama tiga jam membuat dirinya benar-benar mengantuk. Ocehan para tetua mengenai kinerjanya sebulan terakhir ini benar-benar membuat telinganya panas. Untung semua pekerjaan sudah ia selesaikan, jadi ia bisa langsung pulang ke rumah dan menepati janjinya pada Shinachiku.

"Shikamaru, aku tidak terlalu mendengarkan penjelasan orang-orang tua itu. Kau mencatat semuanya, kan?" tanya Naruto malas sembari membuka topi hokage-nya. Ia menoleh pada asistennya yang kini sedang menguap.

"Tentu saja aku mencatat semuanya karena aku sudah mengira hal seperti ini akan terjadi," jawab Shikamaru sambil menatap maklum teman di sampingnya ini.

Naruto memberikan cengiran khasnya. Ketika ia sampai di depan kantornya, ia langsung masuk begitu saja diikuti oleh Shikamaru. Dahinya mengernyit heran saat mendapati sebuah kotak makan yang terbuka dengan nasi yang berceceran dan satu kotak makan lainnya yang tertutup rapi. Ia membereskan kotak makan itu kemudian diam berpikir.

"Bekas siapa ini?" tanya Shikamaru heran.

"Ini kotak makan Shinachiku. Berarti ... tadi ia ke sini," jawab Naruto heran. Ia kembali terdiam sebelum akhirnya teringat sesuatu.

"Tunggu, Shinachiku di mana?!" serunya panik. Topi hokage-nya ia letakkan di meja sedangkan dirinya bersiap keluar ruangan mencari putra semata wayangnya. Mau tak mau, melihat atasannya yang panik, Shikamaru pun ikut-ikutan panik. "T-tunggu dulu. Mungkin ia sedang di toilet," ujarnya berusaha tenang.

Naruto menoleh cepat. "Tapi sekarang sudah jam dua! Jam makan anak itu sekitar jam dua belas sampai jam satu! Itu artinya ia sudah ada di sini sejak sekitar jam segitu untuk mengantarkan makanan padaku! Dan ia bukan anak nakal yang suka keluyuran tanpa izin dariku atau Sakura- _chan_!" serunya panik.

Belum juga Shikamaru membalas, ia sudah berlari ke luar kantornya. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke atap terlebih dahulu. Ketika ia sudah sampai di atap, di sana hanya ada udara kosong. Tak ada anaknya, Shinachiku-nya yang tersayang.

"Shinachiku!" seru Naruto sembari mengedarkan pandangannya. Setelah memastikan bahwa di sana nihil, ia segera turun ke bawah dan mengecek toilet. Satu per satu pintu toilet ia buka dan hasilnya pun nihil. Alhasil rasa cemas semakin merasuki dirinya.

"Aku sudah mencari di lantai bawah gedung hokage. Tapi Shinachiku tidak ada," lapor Shikamaru yang terlihat sama paniknya dengan dirinya. Naruto mengusap wajahnya kasar. Satu-satunya yang ada di benaknya adalah wajah anaknya yang sedang menangis ketakutan.

"Coba bantu aku mencari ia di sekitaran gedung hokage!"

"Baik!"

Mereka berdua pun langsung keluar gedung dan mencari di sekitaran sana. Tak tanggung-tanggung, Naruto bahkan sampai mencari ke semak-semak. Ia menjerit frustasi. Kawasan gedung hokage sebenarnya tidak terlalu luas, seharusnya mudah menemukan anak itu!

"Shinachiku! Shinachiku! Kau di mana, sayang?!" teriak Naruto sembari tetap mencari anaknya.

Konohamaru yang kebetulan baru masuk ke gerbang pun hanya memandang kedua orang penting di desanya itu heran. ia menghampiri Shikamaru yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Shikamaru- _nii_ , Naruto- _nii_ kenapa sih?" tanyanya polos. Shikamaru menoleh cepat. ia menyipitkan matanya. "Kau..."

Pemuda yang tak usianya tak berbeda jauh dengan Shikamaru itu pun hanya bisa menatap pria berkuncir itu horror. "Err, aku di sini ingin melaporkan—"

"Bantu kami mencari Shinachiku!" potong Shikamaru cepat.

"Hah?" Konohamaru hanya mampu mengerjapkan matanya tak mengerti.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar teriakan dari kejauhan.

"Konohamaru!"

"E-eh i-iya, Naruto- _nii_?"

"Bantu mencari Shinachiku!"

"Memangnya anak itu ke mana?"

"Shinachiku hilang!"

"HAH?! APA?!"

**X.x.X**

Sakura baru saja menyelesaikan urusannya dengan Ino. Setelah pamit, ia segera pulang ke rumah dengan cepat. Ia lupa kalau ia meninggalkan Shinachiku sendirian. Bisa saja, kan Shinachiku lebih memilih pulang ke rumah dibanding menghabiskan waktunya dengan ayahnya di kantor hokage?

Ia mengeluarkan kunci rumahnya dan membukanya. Setelah dilihat-lihat, keadaan rumah masih sama seperti ia tinggalkan dua jam yang lalu. Sakura langsung berjalan menuju dapur. Ia merasa heran saat kotak bekal yang Shinachiku antarkan belum ada di dapurnya. "Apa memang sengaja ditinggalkan di sana?" gumamnya heran.

"Tapi ... seharusnya kalau Naruto berniat pulang agak siangan, ia sudah di rumah sekarang bersama Shina," gumamnya lagi. Ia berjalan menuju kamarnya. Tidak masuk, hanya membuka pintunya saja. "Tidak ada."

Wanita bersurai merah muda itu kini beranjak ke kamar di sebelah kamarnya. Sama seperti sebelumnya, ia hanya membuka pintunya saja. "Tidak ada juga."

Sakura kembali menutup pintunya. "Shina! Naruto! Kalian sudah pulang?" serunya keras.

Hening. Tak ada jawaban sama sekali.

Beberapa detik ia menunggu juga tetap tak ada yang menjawabnya. Seketika itu juga Sakura menepuk jidatnya. "Bodohnya aku. Sepatu Shina dan Naruto juga, kan tidak ada di depan."

Ia menghela napas kemudian duduk di sofa di ruang tengah.

"Tapi sekarang sudah jam dua ...," ujarnya sembari tak menyembunyikan rasa khawatirnya. Kepalanya ia tolehkan ke arah pintu utama kediaman Uzumaki. "Seharusnya mereka sudah pulang..."

Wanita berumur dua puluh enam tahun itu bergerak gusar. Hatinya dilingkupi oleh perasaan tak nyaman.

"Sebaiknya aku ke kantor hokage saja."

**X.x.X**

"Hokage- _sama_ , ada apa Anda memanggil saya kemari?" tanya seseorang sopan sembari mengatur napasnya yang tersenggal-senggal. Ia menatap heran atasannya yang kini terlihat seperti orang frustasi.

"Sasuke ...," ujar Naruto tajam sembari menatap wajah sahabatnya itu.

Diam-diam Sasuke menelan ludahnya sendiri. Sebentar ... kenapa ia menjadi gugup?

"Iya, kenapa Hokage—"

"Panggil pasukan ANBU sekarang!" titah sang hokage ketujuh.

Sasuke hanya bisa melongo heran. Pertama, ini hari liburnya sebagai Ketua ANBU. Kedua, ia sama sekali tak mengerti ada apa sebenarnya ini. Ketiga, apa ia harus memanggil seluruh pasukan ANBU Konoha?!

"Ta-tapi, harus berapa yang—"

"Sepuluh orang saja termasuk dirimu! Cepat sana pergi! Kita harus laksanakan misi pencarian ini secepat mungkin! Aku tidak bisa mengandalkan para jounin saja," seru Naruto sembari memasang pose berpikir.

"Memangnya misi ap—"

"Misi penting! Sangat darurat karena taruhannya adalah kepalamu, Uchiha Sasuke!

Keempat, ia masih tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Kelima, ia kesal karena sedari tadi pembicaraannya terus dipotong oleh Naruto. Keenam, kenapa tiba-tiba kepalanya harus menjadi taruhannya?!

"Baiklah, Ho—"

"Cepat sana pergi! Shinachiku dalam bahaya!"

"Hah?"

**X.x.X**

Sakura berlari menuju gedung hokage. Semakin lama hatinya semakin cemas dan wajah Shinachiku terus terbayang di benaknya. Perasaannya sebagai seorang ibu tidak pernah salah. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada anak kesayangannya itu.

Sesampainya di sana, raut wajahnya berubah heran saat berjejer sepuluh ANBU di hadapan sang suami. Apalagi di sana berdiri suami dari seorang Uzumaki Karin. Setahunya, Sasuke sedang dalam masa libur sampai dua hari ke depan.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya cepat ke samping suaminya. "Naruto! Ada apa ini?" tanyanya heran.

Naruto mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia menatap Sakura dengan pandangan bersalah. "Maafkan aku, Sakura- _chan_..."

Seketika itu juga rasa cemasnya semakin bertambah. "Ma-maaf kenapa?"

"Shinachiku..."

"Iya, Shinachiku kenapa?" tanya Sakura tak sabar. Ia sampai menggucang-guncangkan lengan suaminya.

"Shinachiku ... hilang..."

"APA?!"

Seketika itu juga, pandangan Sakura menggelap dan ia akan terjatuh ke tanah kalau saja tidak ditahan oleh sang suami.

"Shikamaru! Ambil alih! Aku akan membawa Sakura ke ruanganku!"

"Baik!"

Tubuh Sakura pun langsung dibopong oleh Naruto menuju ruangannya. Ia menidurkan Sakura di sofa sembari tetap berusaha membuat Sakura siuman. Sepuluh menit mereka terus berada di posisi seperti itu sampai akhirnya istrinya pun sadar.

"Naruto ...," isakan tangis pun terdengar dari bibir wanita merah muda itu. Ia bangkit dan memeluk suaminya erat.

"Tenang, Sakura- _chan_. Kita akan menemukannya segera. Aku yakin," ujar Naruto sembari mengelus punggung istrinya lembut.

Sakura melonggarkan pelukannya. "Aku tadi yang memintanya ke sini. Kalau saja aku ... aku tidak..."

"Iya, iya, aku mengerti. Ini bukan salah siapa-siapa. Tenanglah," walaupun begitu, tetap saja mereka berdua masih dilanda kepanikan akut.

Tiba-tiba Sakura menepuk pundak suaminya keras. Ia menatap lurus ke arah netra biru itu. "Bagaimana kalau ternyata anak kita diculik?"

"Tidak, tidak mungkin ada penyusup. Keamanan Konoha sudah diperketat."

"Bisa saja ada orang yang membencimu atau membenci Konoha lalu menculik Shinachiku dan menjadikan ia sandera!"

"Tidak mungkin!"

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan anak kesayangan kita menangis ketakutan karena kita tidak berada di sampingnya, Naruto!"

"Sialan!"

**X.x.X**

Karin menatap heran para ANBU yang entah kenapa kini bertebaran di mana-mana. Belum lagi para jounin yang entah kenapa terlihat di setiap sudut desa. Ia menggenggam tangan putrinya erat. Langkahnya dipercepat sehingga menyusul kedua putra kembarnya yang berjalan mendahuluinya.

"Ibu, ini ada apa sih?" tanya Ryou, kakak kembar dari Uchiha Ryuu.

"Justru ibu juga heran. Ayahmu juga dipanggil tiba-tiba, kan?" balas Karin. Ia memutuskan untuk menggendong putri kecilnya, Yuki.

"Kita pulang saja yuk. Entah kenapa ini jadi terlihat menyeramkan," timpal Ryuu yang kini menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menoleh ke belakang dengan raut wajah khawatir. Karin mengangguk menanggapi usul anaknya. Baru saja ia berbalik, ia sudah dikagetkan oleh kedatangan ANBU yang tiba-tiba di hadapannya.

"Apa di antara kalian ada yang melihat Shinachiku?" tanya ANBU tersebut datar.

Karin merasa kesal. Ia menendang tulang kering orang di hadapannya. "Tak bisakah kau tak mengagetkan keluargamu sendiri?!" serunya kesal.

Mengabaikan rasa sakit yang menjalar di kaki kirinya, Sasuke membuka topeng elangnya. "Shinachiku hilang. Sepuluh orang ANBU dan beberapa jounin dikerahkan hokage untuk mencarinya," jelas Sasuke.

Ketiga orang di hadapan Sasuke melongo heran—dikurang Yuki karena bocah berumur empat tahun itu tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh ayahnya.

"Se-serius?" tanya Karin tak percaya.

"Tentu saja. Mana mungkin Naruto berbohong. Sudahlah, ada yang melihatnya atau tidak?"

Wanita itu terdiam. Ia membenarkan posisi kacamatanya. "Aku mengantarkannya ke kantor hokage sekitar jam dua belas. Katanya Shina- _kun_ ingin bertemu dengan Naruto."

"Lalu? Apa kau melihatnya lagi setelah itu?" tanya Sasuke tak sabar. Setidaknya ia mulai mendapatkan titik terang.

Dengan lemas Karin menggelengkan kepalanya.

Dari kejauhan, tampak dua orang yang sudah sangat dikenalnya sedang berlari menuju tempatnya berdiri. Mereka adalah Naruto dan Sakura.

"Bagaimana Sasuke?" Sakura bertanya tak sabar sembari mengguncangkan lengan rekannya itu.

"Karin mengantarkannya ke ruang hokage sekitar jam dua belas dan ia tak melihatnya lagi setelah itu," jelas Sasuke seadanya. Sakura menatap Naruto. "Itu pasti saat ia akan mengantarkan makanan ke kantormu."

"Iya, memang benar," sambung Karin, "ia membawa kotak makanan."

"Karin, kau sungguh tidak melihatnya lagi setelah itu?" tanya Naruto penuh harap. Dengan terpaksa Karin menganggukkan kepalanya.

Ingin rasanya Naruto dan Sakura berteriak sekencang mungkin saat ini juga.

"Kalian sudah memeriksa rumah kalian belum?" tanya Karin sembari membenarkan posisi gendongan putrinya.

Sakura mengangguk. "Sudah kuperiksa. Tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Ia tidak ke rumahmu, kan?"

"Kurasa tidak. Rumahku terkunci. Aku dan anak-anak baru saja ingin pergi ke minimarket," jawab Karin.

Ibu dari Uzumaki Shinachiku itu menggigit ujung kukunya cemas. Ia hampir menangis lagi membayangkan anaknya yang sekarang entah berada di mana.

Di saat sedang bingung seperti ini, Ryou berseru, mengagetkan keempat orang dewasa di sana.

"Aa!"

Sasuke segera berjongkok. Menyamakan tingginya dengan putra sulungnya itu. "Kenapa? Kau ingat sesuatu?"

Ryou menatap ayahnya. Ia terlihat sedang mengingat-ngingat sesuatu. "Tadi ... saat aku keluar rumah sebentar, aku melihat seorang anak kecil seumuranku di Ichiraku Ramen. Aku hanya melihatnya dari belakang sih. Rambutnya pirang dan di belakang bajunya ada lambang Uzumaki. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Shinachiku?"

"Kita ke Ichiraku Ramen sekarang!" titah Nanadaime.

**X.x.X**

Para warga mulai berbisik-bisik heran saat hokage ketujuh, kepala rumah sakit, dan seorang ANBU bertopeng elang mendatangi Ichiraku Ramen dengan tiba-tiba juga dengan wajah yang serius. Ngomong-ngomong, Ichiraku Ramen kini sudah diperbesar, tidak seperti saat dulu.

Paman Teuchi sampai bingung kenapa hokage ketujuh mendatangi kedainya seperti ini.

"Paman Teuchi, apa tadi Shinachiku ke sini?" tanya Naruto langsung. Paman Teuchi mengerutkan alisnya tak paham. "Memangnya kenapa, Hokage- _sama_? Tapi tadi Shinachiku- _kun_ memang ke sini."

Ketiga orang itu saling pandang. "Lalu apa kau tahu sekarang Shinachiku ke mana?" tanya Sakura.

Sayang, Paman Teuchi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, membuat Naruto dan Sakura tertunduk lemas.

"Ano ... Hokage- _sama_ , memangnya anak Hokage- _sama_ kenapa ya?" tanya salah seorang warga yang kebetulan sedang makan _ramen_.

Naruto menarik paksa sudut bibirnya kaku. "Tidak, tidak kenapa kenapa."

"Tapi tadi, sekitar lima belas menit yang lalu, aku melihatnya di taman bermain."

Mereka bertiga pun menoleh cepat.

**X.x.X**

"Kau tahu? Shinachiku- _sama_ menghilang!"

"Bukankah ia anak hokage?"

"Iya! Putra semata wayang hokage- _sama_ menghilang!"

"Benarkah? Kenapa bisa?"

Dan banyak sekali percakapan semacam itu di setiap sudut desa. Atas tindakan mencurigakan dari orang suruhan Naruto dan mereka semua yang bertanya pada warga, akhirnya para warga tahu bahwa Uzumaki Shinachiku menghilang.

Sudah satu jam berlalu yang artinya sekarang sudah jam tiga.

Sakura mulai menangis lagi. Ia takut Shinachiku-nya kenapa kenapa. Kini ibu muda itu hanya bisa memeluk suaminya dan menangis di dada suaminya.

Naruto sendiri tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Pikirannya terlalu kalut hari ini. Ia balas memeluk Sakura dan berusaha menenangkan istrinya itu.

Para warga yang mengetahui perihal hal itu pun ikut membantu. Jadi, sementara sepuluh orang ANBU dan beberapa jounin dikumpulkan di gedung hokage, di luar sana masih ada yang mencari anaknya yang sekarang entah berada di mana.

"Kita ke rumahku sekarang," titah Naruto. Dalam sekejap, mereka semua kini sudah berada di halaman rumah Naruto. Dengan isyarat tangan, Naruto mengajak semua orang-orangnya untuk masuk ke dalam rumah. Mereka kini berkumpul di ruang tamu. Naruto dan Sakura duduk di sofa sedangkan sisanya tetap berdiri menghadap mereka. Tangisan Sakura mulai reda. Ia memeluk sebelah lengan suaminya.

Naruto mengusap wajahnya kasar sebelum akhirnya ia angkat bicara. "Kira-kira, tempat mana yang belum kalian cari?"

Semua orang di sana—tidak termasuk Naruto dan Sakura—saling berpandangan satu sama lain sampai akhirnya Ketua ANBU yang angkat bicara.

"Saya rasa tidak ada Hokage- _sama_."

Mendengar hal itu, makin semakin frustasilah Naruto dan Sakura. Kalau sudah tak ada lagi tempat untuk mencari anak mereka, kemungkinan anak mereka diculik memang besar. Mungkin saja ada yang dendam pada Naruto waktu dahulu tapi baru ingin membalas dendam sekarang. Bisa saja seperti itu.

"Naruto," panggil Sakura, "bukankah bulan lalu Konoha dan Iwa bersitegang? Mungkin saja ada hubungannya dengan hal itu!"

Suaminya itu hanya dapat mengurut pelipisnya yang mendadak pegal. "Tidak, Sakura- _chan_. Itu tidak mungkin. Kalau masalah bersitegang itu karena masalah pribadi aku dengan pimpinan desa sana. Bukan masalah politik."

"Tapi bisa saja, kan?" protes Sakura tak mau kalah.

"Sakura, jangan asal menuduh orang dulu." Sakura bungkam. Kalau Naruto sudah memanggilnya tanpa sufiks itu berarti perkataannya sama sekali tidak mau dibantah.

Salah satu di antara orang-orang itu terlihat ingin berbicara. Sasuke bergerak gusar sampai akhirnya ia putuskan untuk mengungkapkannya. "Hokage- _sama_."

"Ya, kenapa?"

"Sebenarnya, ada satu tempat yang belum kita periksa daritadi."

"Apa? Tempat apa itu? Di mana?!"

Sasuke terdiam sebentar sebelum menjawab.

"Itu adalah rumah Ho—"

"Ayah? Ibu? Lho, kenapa banyak ANBU dan jounin di sini?"

"... kage- _sama_."

"SHINACHIKU?!"

**X.x.X**

"Jadi begitu ceritanya," ujar Shinachiku mengakhiri penjelasannya. Sakura memeluknya anaknya erat. Ia terus memangku anaknya, tak membiarkan anaknya yang tiba-tiba datang menginterupsi perkataan Sasuke semenit yang lalu dengan wajah mengantuk itu pergi lagi dari sisinya.

Rupanya, setelah memakan bekal sendiri, ia langsung pergi ke luar gedung hokage karena bosan. Ia juga pergi ke taman dan bermain permainan di sana. Ia sempat mampir ke Ichiraku Ramen—hanya sekadar mampir karena ia masih ingat pesan Sakura yang tidak memperbolehkannya makan ramen. Sampai jam dua, ia terus berkeliling Konoha sampai akhirnya ia lelah dan ketika semua orang panik mencari dirinya, ia pulang ke rumah menggunakan kunci yang diam-diam ia ambil dan tidur di kamar.

Lalu terbangun karena suara ribut-ribut di ruang tamu.

Sakura terus menciumi pipi anaknya gemas. "Kau tahu, satu Konoha khawatir mencarimu, sayang," ujar Sakura sembari memutar tubuh Shinachiku sehingga berhadapan dengannya.

Alih-alih kaget, anak itu justru berwajah biasa saja. "'Satu Konoha'? Ish, berlebihan."

Naruto mencubit pipi anaknya. "Berlebihan apanya? Kau membuat ayah dan ibu frustasi tahu."

Bocah dengan iris hijau itu memanyunkan bibirnya. "Tapi tetap saja berlebihan. Setidaknya ... walaupun aku cuman tidur satu jam, tidurku nyenyak," kemudian anak itu tertawa kecil.

Mau tak mau, semua orang yang ada di sana ikut tersenyum melihat orang yang mereka cari-cari selama satu jam itu ternyata selamat. Tentu saja selamat, anak itu, kan tidak melakukan hal yang berbahaya.

Ayah Shinachiku itu mengacak rambut anaknya sebelum kemudian menatap para bawahannya.

"Terima kasih sudah mau membantu kami mencari Shinachiku. Tolong sampaikan pada para warga kalau Shinachiku sudah ketemu dan tidak perlu ada yang mencarinya lagi."

"Baik!" Dengan itu, mereka semua menghilang dan hanya menyisakan keluarga kecil ini saja.

Shinachiku menatap ayah dan ibunya bergantian. "Apa kita tidak jadi jalan-jalan?" tanyanya dengan nada protes.

"Tentu saja jadi. Ayo!" Naruto pun melepas jubah hokage-nya dan memakaikannya pada anaknya itu. Kemudian ia angkat tubuh mungil itu dari pangkuan istrinya.

"Ayah~ turunkan aku! Aku bisa jalan sendiri!" protes Shinachiku sembari memberontak dari gendongan ayahnya. Naruto hanya tertawa mendengarnya. "Tidak mau. Kau harus berada dalam pelukan ayah mulai sekarang supaya tidak hilang lagi seperti tadi."

"Apapun itu pokoknya lepas!"

"Sudahlah sayang, dengarkan saja apa kata ayahmu."

"Iih, kenapa Ibu jadi memihak ayah sih? Aku, kan bukan anak kecil lagi!"

"Tiiidaakkkk."

"Ayaaahhh!"

Keluarga kecil yang bahagia itu pun keluar rumah dan berjalan-jalan sore seperti janji mereka saat pagi tadi.

Yah, setidaknya Uzumaki Shinachiku tidak benar-benar hilang, kan?

**Owari**


End file.
